The First Kiss
by MissGlam
Summary: Its Christmas at the Potter/Weasley house, and Five year old Victoire runs into a little mishap. Under the mistletoe she goes, and a white one too!


**Hey guys! I am MissGlam, and this is my first fanfiction. This is only a short story, with my favorite ship, Teddy and Victoire. I think its very cute, and it made me squeal, so yeah! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and this is in Bill's point of view. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or things you might recognize as JK Rowling's.**

The First Kiss

"Daddy!" I heard my five year old daughter shriek loudly.

"Yes sweetheart?" I smiled softly.

Victoire smiled shyly, her silvery long blonde hair hanging down perfectly, and her ocean blue eyes as wide as the horizon. "Is he here yet?" she demanded, eyes wide with curiosity, turning back to her usual outgoing self.

"Who?" I questioned, kneeling down beside her.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "Teddy, of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

I grinned. My, Victoire Weasley was alot like her mother. She resembled a mini figure of her. Her silvery long blonde hair, her ocean blue eyes, and pale, but perfect, Veela completion. The only difference between her and Fleur, was the slight dotting of golden freckles across Victoire's nose.

Suddenly, I heard a door bell sound, echoing throughout the house like a cave. My five year old dashed away from me, a bright smile set across her face. "Teddy's here!" she screamed loudly. I got up and followed her out of the room.

The big, wooden, front door was opened to see, Teddy and his grandmother, both in heavy winter coats, cheeks a rosy red, but eyes both beaming with delight. Teddy was toppled over by a small, powerful, blonde steamroller, or in other words, Victoire.

"Hello Teddy!" she said to her best friend.

The seven year old boy grinned, his metomorphagus powers causing his hair to turn a bright, turquoise blue. He always had quite a bit of trouble controlling himself when he was excited. His dark, chocolate brown eyes twinkled merrily with the Christmas spirit, and he began to tell Victoire what he had received from Santa Claus this morning, not even noticing that she was sitting on top of his lap, in the snow. These two were inseparable. I left with Teddy's Grandmother, leaving them be.

I entered the kitchen bumping into my wife, Fleur. "Hello darling." I smiled.

Fleur fluttered her eyelashes, and glanced up above her.

"Mistletoe." she murmured, smirking sexily. "A white one."

I chuckled devilishly. The white mistletoe. That meant that you had to go big, or go home. Neither me or Fleur could move, we were stuck. I gently brushed her lips with my mouth, and stared into her twinkling eyes, entranced with her beauty.

"Dinner's ready!" my mother, Molly called. Fleur ran of to the table, hungry.

I saw Victoire, and Teddy race to the table, and Teddy sat down, but Victoire sat frozen in place. "Where is he?" she asked me. "I'm not eating until Kingsley's here."

Teddy sighed, and tried to reason with her. He was the only person that could ever make her change her mind about anything. "Well Victoire," he said, "He probably just got caught up at the Ministry. He'll be here soon. You don't want dinner to get cold, do you?"

Victoire nodded, and started towards the table, before she heard another doorbell ring throughout the house. "Kingsley's here!" she shouted happily, and ran towards the front door.

Teddy just shrugged his shoulders, and sat down at the table. Victoire returned with her godfather, Kingsley, attached to her hand. She was beaming excitedly, but suddenly she stopped.

"Come on Victoire." Fleur said irritably. "I'm hungry."

Victoire looked very upset. She bit her lip. "But I can't move mama." she said.

I heard a very recognizable snigger from the other side of the table.

"George." I said rather condescendingly. "Mistletoe? Really? For my five year old daughter?"

"Well." The prankster reasoned. "You can't have Christmas without a little mistletoe."

"I'll take care of it." Kingsley said, and quickly pecked Victoire on the cheek.

"Why can't I move mama?" she asked, peering at Fleur.

"White mistletoe." I said through gritted teeth. "Who's going to kiss her now?"

"Harry, why did you poke me?" I heard a young voice ask.

I glanced at Harry, who had raised one of his eyebrows.

" Teddy, would you like to help out Victoire?" he sniggered.

Teddy nodded and kissed Victoire on the cheek.

"Did it work?" he asked. Victoire shook her head.

"Nope."

"No Teddy, buddy." Harry prompted. "You have to kiss Victoire on the lips.

Teddy's face turned a bright, tomato shade of red. He blinked, completely, and obviously, embarrassed. "O-oh-okay." he stammered, eyes wide.

"C'mon Teddy! Just kiss me already, so we can eat." My five year old said exasperatedly.

Teddy nodded, and leant forward, an inch from Victoire's lips, but he hesitated. But then, Victoire leant forward and pecked Teddy gently on the lips. His hair turned a brilliant bright shade of red from his sheer embarrassment.

"There." Victoire said happily, and walked away to the dinner table.

Teddy rushed off to Harry's side, and started eating quickly. They would forget about that little incident soon enough. They had the attention span of a teaspoon. And sure enough, a few minutes later, I heard Victoire giggle at something Teddy had said to her, and she gave him a big kiss on the cheek for passing her the bowl of peas. Their friendship was something that would last forever, without getting ruined.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this cute little short. Please review, favorite, and anything like that! Please no hater comments! I love advice, so do not hesitate to give me some if you like!**

**Thanks!**

**MissGlam**


End file.
